brokenshovelfandomcom-20200213-history
Practical info (Symposium)
This page also exists in Finnish! *fees and payments *preliminary timetable for the game day *what to bring with you? *food in- and offgame *game languages *a few words concerning the game site *how to get to the game site? Fees and payments The game fee will be 6€, and should be paid to the account that game masters informed you about when they sent you the short description of your character. You will get your final character only when the game masters see the money on the account. If you have problems with the payment, please don't hesitate to contact the game masters (roolipelit (at) yahoomail.com) Preliminary timetable for the game day There could be some small changes to the timetable yet, in that caase we shall inform the players per email. 12.00 Players arrive. The first thing they do is to seek up a game master and tell them they have arrived. 12.15 First briefing for everybody together. Individual- and group briefing. Game masters give intime objects to characters and help together grouped characters. Dressing up, re-reading characters, bothering game masters with questions… and eating own lunch. 14:00 Common start brief, all dressed up for the game, Photographing, Game starts. 20 ?? Game ends. Everyone gather for common debrief and feedback. Afterwards cleaning up and leaving. 01:00 Game site must be cleaned up and everyone must be out. What to bring with you? *'Character dress and accessories. '''Costume, jewellery, books, ink pen, paper… whatever your character might have and need. We’ll inform you if your character needs something extra. You don’t need to come dressed up to the game site, there will be time for that before the game. There will be a set of relatively well water-removable Grimas face paint for the players to use before the game. *'Character papers. The game master’s won’t print out everyone’s character papers, and you will want to read them through a few times before the game… so bring them with you. *'''Cutlery and dishes '''fitting your character (for example mug, deep plate, knife and spoon) for the snack-buffet at the academy *A working '''cellphone with the game master’s phone number (which you’ll receive by e-mail) so you can inform us about delays etc. *Possibly some own lunch/dinner if the menu for the day (see below) doesn’t look filling enough. If you plan to eat it during the game, please pack it so that it fits the game/character (no plastich lunchboxes or tinfoil!). *Some nice snacks (see below) for the buffet table (Optional) *'Personal important stuff', for example medicines *You may bring some advertisement for coming games and events, we try to find a well visible off-game corner for them. However, game masters won’t be too pleased off exaggerated advertising of another game during the official briefings… Game languages The game language is Finnish (ingame: Marlandish). Due to a multilingual game-master team the information before the game (Internet, e-mails, characters and briefings on the game site) will be at least partly in English. If there is anything you want translated, don't hesitate to contact the game masters (roolipelit@yahoo.com)! It should be perfectly possible for a non-english speaking player to join the game. Food in- and off-game During the game there will be a in-game buffet table with cold snacks and drinks, open for all characters. The game budget covers some of this, but contributions from the players are welcome (though optional) - you can bring bread, fruits, cookies, nuts, cake... anything that can stand on the table for a few hours without going bad and that doesn't require cooling down or heating up. We would also ask you to bring some serving dishes for the food you bring. All characters also need some cutlery and dishes more or less fitting their status. You may even want to bring some off-game lunch/dinner/late-night-snack for yourself. There will be a small kitchen (with micro-wave oven, water boiler, coffee machine, two cooking plates and fridge BUT no regular oven) for your (+19 others) off-game use at the game site. A few words concerning the game sites The game will take place on Gillesgården on Aurakatu 1G in the very center of Turku. There will be two in-game rooms for the game: one big hall (called "gallerisalen") that we have for our use for the whole day until 01.00 and one smaller council-/meeting room (called "loftet") above it which we may use after 12.30. Besides this there is a small kitchen (with micro-wave oven, water boiler, coffee machine, two cooking plates and fridge BUT no regular oven) and toilets at the game site, both of which will be off-game. Besides of course generally behaving well and cleaning the site after us we have been asked to avoid noise and running on the courtyard (which is off-game area anyway) - the house rules even say that max 5 people are allowed on the courtyard at the same time after 9 pm. Note that all kinds of open fire, including the smallest tea-lights, is unfortunately forbidden on the game site (also on the courtyard!) - the smoke detectors are extremely sensible and directly connected to the Fire Station. The charge for a false alarm is at the least 300€... The smokers are asked to smoke on the courtyard, next to the ash-trays at the door G (off-game area). The gate to the game site will be locked after 6pm. Homepage of the game site How to get to the game site? The game site on Aurakatu 1G is rather easily reachable by foot from for example the cathedral, the market square, the central railway station and the bus station. map You can however take at least the busses 8, 32 and 42 from the central railway station to the market square, as well as the busses 32 and 42 from the Kupittaa-railway station to the market square. You can also take a bus to the market square from the bus station. bus info There will be place for bikes at the game site, but not for cars - those are probably best parked in any of the big central parking halls, or somewhere outside the very center of the city. Entrance to the game site is located on the courtyard - there will probably be some signs showing where you should go :) Category:Symposium Category:Outtime